


Merciless

by Flannigan



Category: Hanna Is Not A Boy's Name
Genre: Gen, Physical Abuse, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flannigan/pseuds/Flannigan
Summary: Abner messes up on a hunt, and doesn't appreciate the advice of Finas--his mentor and enemy.





	Merciless

**Author's Note:**

> it-s-blue-ink.tumblr.com

Even before Finas opened his mouth Abner knew he didn’t want to hear it. 

“You weren’t skilled enough to kill them all, Abner." 

Something was pulled too taut inside him, and snapped. He closed the distance between them, slammed him into the wall with a grip on his coat. Finas’ grunt of pain or surprise echoed in the dark alley.

"I wasn’t able to kill them because of that fucking-”

“You’re refusing to take responsibility for your failure,” Finas said, hands tight around Abner’s forearms. 

“I could have killed them!” It was impossible for him to know others would show up. 

“You could’ve, but you didn’t,” Finas managed to stare him down, even pushed against a wall. He closed his eyes behind his goggles. Finas spoke the truth. It stung.

“And because I didn’t, it’s my fault there are more of you on the streets now? Is that what you’re saying?” Abner pulled him close to slam him into the wall again, took his neck with both hands, thumbs pressing into his throat. 

The fact he hurt his mentor didn’t concern him. He wasn’t a breathing creature, any injury would heal within a day, and he was a vampire and deserved it. Just wanted him quiet. 

“The action of the vampire is on them. The failure to stop them is yours. Who is responsible?” Finas got out through gritted teeth, voice fading. 

Abner had no answer. 

“Become better. No mercy.”

“No mercy?” Abner repeated. Did that extend to Finas, he wondered? 

Finas flinched, struggled to breathe or even swallow, unable to budge his hands, and yet still tried so hard to assert himself as in control, even now. Abner knew it didn’t have to remain so, he could destroy the facade, right now. He slipped out a silver-coated switchblade from his pocket, made it flick out in Finas’ face. 

“Just because-” Finas hissed when he he pressed the flat end to his cheek, skin burning away like it was white hot. 

“Who do you think you’re talking to?” he said, watching the intoxicating display of pain in his face. He seemed more human like this, he noticed. He raised it slightly, flakes of dead skin burning on the blade.

“Abner- You’re angry,” Finas gasped out, taking his other wrist in an attempt to fend him off. 

Abner heard a silent ‘take it out on me’, and didn’t care to stop to figure out if it was imagined or not.


End file.
